


Our Flightless Passions

by tnnyoh



Series: The Void of Hedonism [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Emily and The Outsider explore their sexuality





	Our Flightless Passions

The Safe Room located in Dunwall Tower was an impenetrable room dedicated to keeping those who wish to hurt The Empress away from her. its purpose is to be used as a last resort in the event of an emergency. But, on this warm summer evening, It was serving as a place of submission and dominance, pleasure and pain. Emily gently ran her fingers through The Outsiders jet black hair as she paced around him, He was on his knees and at her mercy.

As well he should be, She was Empress after all.

She took a deep sighing breath and crouched down to meet his eyes "You've done quite well" She said with a wry smile "You've been on your knees for nearly an hour and you've not complained once"  
The Outsider nodded "Complaint is not usually in my nature, Empress" He said, his voice hoarse from lack of use in the last several hours Emily had been toying with him.   
Emily had heard of these games from those who perused bath houses like The Golden Cat, now out of business but in it's heyday was a den of insatiable lust and monstrous desire, Now Emily considered her safe room to be the next best thing.   
Many patrons of the bath houses who had a taste for dominance and submission would be privy to tools, restraints of bronze and iron, Some even made from stone. Emily however, took a different approach by restraining The Outsider's wrists behind his back with the power's she had been granted by him, She thought it was quite arousing to use his own power against him. Shadowy tendrils held his hands in place, they were stronger than any metal, Emily could keep him here all night if she wished.   
She rose to her feet "It's ever so boring" She sighed "You could stand to beg a little bit" She put on a voice, "Oh please Empress, Free me from this entrapment!" She giggled and crossed to sit on the small bed.   
"I do not understand the need to be free from where I am held currently. I do not wish to leave and I do not feel that I am in danger"   
Emily rolled her eyes, She and The Outsider had decided to explore more of their sexuality, at Emily's insistence. She had always had quite a keen eye for some of the more darker tastes and it was never something she was able to bring up with the noblemen and women she had met or had an interest in over the years.   
Though she was glad The Outsider agreed to be her plaything for the evening, she decided it would be a lot more fun if he reacted in any way other than normal, She would test him, she would make him break.   
Emily rose from the smell bed

"Alright, we're going to move on to test two."

 


End file.
